


i lie back just drifting and play out these scenes

by nosecoffee



Series: my junk is you [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue-Only Challenge, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Moana - Freeform, Modern AU, Polyamory Relationship, Tv mishaps, Twitter, Vague Texting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: "HO HO HOLY SHIT!""Thomas what did you do?""THE TV IS ON FIRE! THE TV IS FACE DOWN ON THE CARPET AND ON FIRE!""OH-"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'My Junk' from Spring Awakening
> 
> This has plot now omg what am I doing

{Adri.N @Adrienne.Noallies Georges is so cute today! Take a look! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ}

G.Laf liked this  
J.Laur liked this  
H.Mull liked this  
A.Ham liked this  
A.Ham retweeted this

{A.Ham @A.HamOfficial retweeted @Adrienne.Noallies's post: "Georges is so cute today! Take..." Ignoring the fact that @Adrienne.Noallies just rick-rolled us, who the heck is Georges?}  
|  
|  
{A.Ham @A.HamOfficial @AmericasFave @Adrienne.Noallies is there a secret son I don't know about?}

H.Mull liked this  
J.Laur liked this  
Adri.N liked this  
G.Laf liked this  
G.Laf retweeted this

{G.Laf @AmericasFave retweeted @A.HamOfficial's post: "is there a secret son I don't..." @A.HamOfficial my godson, Adri's son.}

{A.Ham @A.HamOfficial @Adrienne.Noallies YOU HAVE A SON????}

Adri.N liked this

{Adri.N @Adrienne.Noallies @A.HamOfficial yes, he is nine, here's a picture! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ}

A.Ham liked this

~

Alex: can you show me a picture of him?

Adri: *Image Attachment*

Alex: oh m y G O S H

Adri: will Monsieur send a picture so Georges can see him?

Alex: *Image Attachment*

Adri: Monsieur is adorable - Georges

Alex: your child, oml. Laf said you were visiting in the next month or so?

Adri: ever since you stole him from us? Yes. Georges will be accompanying me, as he is too young to be left alone at home.

Alex: well I'm sure Frances, Theo, and Philip will be glad to meet him

Adri: pictures? Facial recognition is important for him.

Alex: *Image Attachment*

Alex: that's Theo, my stepdaughter, 7 y/o

Alex: *Image Attachment*

Alex: Philip, my biological son, 5 y/o

Alex: *Image Attachment*

Alex: and that's Frances, John's daughter, 8 y/o

Adri: they're all lovely looking children, Georges is excited to meet them

Alex: I'm sure they're excited to meet him

~

Peggy: we're having movie night tomorrow night, I'm picking the movie and the snacks this is happening don't try to escape

Angelica: ugggghhhhh really?

Peggy: yes don't fight it

Eliza: I'm down. Herc's going round to John and Laf's anyway

Peggy: awesome

~

"Yellow Submarine? Really?"

"It's a fucking classic, Eliza!"

"Peggy, it's like the Beatles got high, watched Alice in Wonderland, and vomited all over an animating studio. I have to be drunk to watch this movie, and I'm pregnant, so I can't get drunk."

"I love this fucking movie, Eliza."

"I know."

"We both know, Pegs. You used to watch it 24/7."

"I used to have nightmares about the Blue Meanies."

"What? Why wouldn't you tell me that, Eliza? I would've stopped."

"No, you wouldn't, you were a petulant child."

"True."

~

Eliza: if I wake you up in the middle of the night and force you to read me funny tweets you can blame Peggy

Hercules: why?

Eliza: she made us watch Yellow Submarine

Hercules: ah nuts

~

"HO HO HOLY SHIT!"

"Thomas what did you do?"

"THE TV IS ON FIRE! THE TV IS FACE DOWN ON THE CARPET AND ON FIRE!"

"OH-"

~

James: do you happen to know where we can get a new tv really cheap?

Alex: the dumpster?

James: fuck you?

~

Thomas: so if I accidentally set the tv on fire and then accidentally smashed it, how much insurance money would I get?

Angelica: depends on your broker

Thomas: right, cool, um

Angelica: do you need me to help you with your insurance?

Thomas: James is trying to find a place that'll replace it and I'm still in shock after the fire and all the expletives James said

Angelica: who knew you were secretly a fragile lil muffin. i'll come round tomorrow to help out. should i bring wine?

Thomas: I'll ask James

Thomas: James says in a very tired voice 'please do'

~

"Daddy got me a drum kit for my birthday so I count that as a success."

"Nice. Alex went into his storage unit and brought me his bass. It's huge. Not as big as my cello but still huge."

"So I'm on drums, you're on bass, Philip's on piano. We don't have a lead guitarist."

"When Philip's baby sister is born..."

"Nah, that'd take too long, Theo. We need somebody on demand."

"Alex said something about Laf's godson staying here for a month or a bit."

"But he lives in France..."

"People make long distance relationships work. Why can't it be the same with bands?"

"That's how MCR broke up, Theo. I'm 83% sure that's why MCR broke up."

"We'll find somebody, Franky. Don't worry."

~

Aaron: so if I told you that I accidentally locked myself in a public bathroom and have been there for nearly two hours, what would you say

Alex: you fucking idiot give me an address in coming to free you

Aaron: where's Theo

Alex: at John's, she and Frances are talking about their band. They need a lead guitarist

Alex: I got a cab, what's the address

Aaron: you're a life saver

~

"Night shifts are fucking brutal, Gil, lemme tell you that."

"I wouldn't know. I'm an entrepreneur of my craft."

"You legitimately paint random shit."

"We talked about this. If you ever want me to paint you, you'll stop talking shit about my career."

"But I've painted you loads!"

"..."

"...whatever. Have it your way."

~

{H.Mull @Herc.M accidentally ran into POTUS going to see Moana!}  
|  
|  
{H.Mull @Herc.M updates coming from me because Eliza expects to be sobbing so hard she can't type.}

E.Schuy liked this  
E.Schuy retweeted this

{E.Schuy @LizzieScuy @Herc.M no because I'm gonna be so overcome with emotion that Moana restores my faith in humanity 1/2}  
|  
|  
{E.Schuy @LizzieSchuy @Herc.M and I have to take a break from the Internet to savour it and bask 2/2}  
|  
|  
{H.Mull @Herc.M there you have it, folks. Will tweet when the movie's over}

~

{H.Mull @Herc.M 'I'm ready to die that was so beautiful, Herc how soon can we get this, how much money is on my iTunes'}  
|  
|  
{H.Mull @Herc.M crying tally - Eliza 5, POTUS 7, me 3}

{E.Schuy @LizzieSchuy @Herc.M YOU ARE A LIAR I SAW YOU CRYING DURING 'How Far I'll Go' AND 'How Far I'll Go Reprise'}  
|  
|  
{E.Schuy @LizzieSchuy @Herc.M YOU WERE CRYING NONSTOP DONT TRY TO DENY IT}

{H.Mull @Herc.M @LizzieSchuy stop exposing me, you're my w i f e}

~

Alex: I have a tv in my storage container, should I donate it to your cause?

James: is it one of the chunky ones?

Alex: the thicc ones?

James: I honestly hate you

Alex: it's a flat screen. I can bring it over tonight?

James: thanks

~

Aaron: key - 'Herc' "Theo"

Aaron: 'knock, knock' "who's there" 'consider the' "consider the who" 'shit'

Alex: why is that funny

Aaron: it's a reference to Moana, when they're like 'consider the coconut' and the villagers are like 'the w h a t'

Alex: oh okay. well we just pulled up to Thomas's house (James just moved in) so I'll be home in like an hour

Aaron: wait, they're dating?

Alex: yeah, didn't you know?

Aaron: no but this is news I needed

Alex: okay weirdo, see you soon

~

"Is Thomas going to help us with the tv?"

"I think so? I'm not sure. We'll see."

"Did you really have to knock on your own door?"

"Yes."

"Oh, James, thank god, we were gonna open the wine without you."

"Oh, shit, Angelica-"

"WHAT IS ANGELICA DOING IN YOUR HOUSE, ONLY WEARING ONE OF THOMAS'S HORRENDOUS SHIRTS."

"Oh shit."

"You forgot that we were having date night tonight didn't you."

"Yeah, but on the other hand, I also got us a new tv."

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING."

"Like three weeks? I found out they were dating and Thomas did something embarrassing and they propositioned me."

"One, when doesn't Thomas do embarrassing things? Two, you make 'propositioned' sound dirty."

"What do you think I'm doing only wearing one of Thomas's shirts?"

"Solid point."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Okay."

~

Alex: THOMAS AND JAMES AND ANGELICA ARE IN A POLY RELATIONSHIP IM W E E P I N G

Aaron: WHAT

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! If you did, please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos, and track me down on Tumblr @nose-coffee. Again, thank you!


End file.
